Bow to Me
by unknown20troper
Summary: Dan/Clockwork. Dan Phantom escapes, and decides to use a ghostly collar to make Clockwork his slave. Of course, things become more complicated than Dan thought they would. Meddling Minutes Slash yaoi Co-written with Decepti-Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny Phantom_.

**Title: **_Bow to Me_

**Authors:** _**unknown20troper**_ & _**Decepti-Kitty**_

**Rated:** R

**Warnings: **Male/male **smut**, **anal**, **foreplay, non-con **or **dub-con**, **Dom/sub**

**Pairing(s):** Dan Phantom/Clockwork

**Summary:** Dan escapes the Fenton Thermos, and decides to make Clockwork his slave, using a ghostly collar stolen from Skultech. Of course, it becomes more complicated than Dan ever expected.

**Notes: **Co-written with **Decepti-Kitty**. This fanfic was originally a **RP** that we were doing by **PM**. Turning it into a fanfic was always our intention. Constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

_Bow to Me_

Clockwork was watching events that had long since passed. Most of what he was watching was the events in the life of his charge, Danny Fenton, who was more commonly known in the GhostZone as Danny Phantom.

The Time Keeper's favorite event by far was Danny battling his evil older self, Dan Phantom, who was now trapped in a thermos that sat innocently on a table next to Clockwork. He wasn't surprised that Danny had succeeded; Clockwork knew everything.

Well, he used to know everything. Dan was now a different story. Now, Clockwork didn't know what the dangerous ghost would do. He didn't know because Dan no longer resided within time. Clockwork found this to be both exhilarating and unsettling. He liked that it added some spice into his otherwise boring existence, but he was unsettled that there was now things he didn't know.

-

Dan let out a Ghostly Wail, as he'd been doing for hours, no, longer than that, days, months. He smirked whenever he heard the beginning of a crack in the Thermos, knowing his freedom was coming. The cracks increased jerkily with every wail, and now they threatened - promised - to split the Thermos into millions of variously sized pieces. He wailed again, with more force than he'd ever used before, and the cracks fulfilled their promise. The Thermos broke, releasing him into Clockwork's lair.

-

Clockwork jumped in surprise. "What the?" He murmured. The sound came from the table next to him. The Time Keeper froze. He had recognized the sound. It was the Ghostly Wail. "Oh no..." Clockwork jumped up and spun to face where the Thermos had been.

Dan soared through the air, full of the relief that comes with freedom, and the satisfaction he got from other's fear and pain. He remembered that Clockwork's powers gave him a chance against him, and groaned. However, since he was Dan Phantom, creator of destruction for years, his metaphorical vocabulary lacked the word 'surrender', as well as a few other concepts, including 'mercy', 'kindness' and 'compassion'. He swooped in behind Clockwork, and tore his staff from the time themed ghost.

Clockwork flinched away from Dan. Without his staff, he couldn't freeze time. "Dan..." He began. Clockwork felt different. He had been in his adult form a moment ago, but now... Clockwork looked down over at the mirror at the far right of the room. He was a teenager. Realization hit him hard. He was now in his true form: a teenager. "Damn..." He muttered. Clockwork glared at the other ghost. "Come now. Be a good boy and give me back my staff." He held out his hand.

"You're a teen?" asked Dan, laughing. "The Master of Time is a teen. The, oh so wise master of time is a teen, huh? I bet you aren't even legal." He paused for a moment, to give his next words an ominous feel. "No, I will not. You control me no longer. Now, it's me who controls you. After all, you have to obey your elders, right, Clocky?"

Clockwork scowled at the older man. "Technically, I am YOUR elder." He narrowed his eyes. "In this form, I am 19. So, I AM legal. What are you, a pedophile?"

"Well, now you aren't. At least in physical years," replied Dan smugly. "Pedophile? Nah. It's power and the pain and fear of other's that I like. With kids, all that just comes easier. And with you too, now. You can't fight me; you can't escape. All you can do is yield." Meanwhile, Dan's body shifted from baby to child, child to adult, adult to old man.

Clockwork started laughing. "Those looks only look good on me!" He doubled over laughing. "Old man Dan..." He tried to breathe but it made him laugh even harder.

Dan gripped his neck, stopping the laughter at its source. He then grabbed a Time Medallion, and lifted it over his head. Now, once again in old man form, he shouted grandly, "Time out!"

Time obeyed his order, halting, leaving Clockwork in his present position. He stripped the former Master of Time with a Ghostly Wail, and scrutinized his prey. "Perfect!" he said, savoring the sight.

Clockwork hated that he couldn't move. Why did THIS have to happen? Fortunately for Clockwork, his will was strong and he managed to touch the Time Medallion and quickly jerked away from Dan, grabbing the larger ghost's cloak and wrapping it around himself.

"Just because you stole my staff doesn't mean time is not on my side." He glared darkly at Dan. "Seriously, you look ridiculous. At least make it to where you have a set form and you aren't constantly changing."

Dan swooped away from Clockwork, so he'd be unable to touch the Time Medallion. Then, he soared through Clockwork's ancient door into the Ghost Zone. He knew how to silence Clockwork's protests; to make the former Master of Time truly his slave.

Clockwork frowned. Was it wise to let the dangerous ghost into the GhostZone? He shook his head. Even without his staff, Clockwork was still the Master of Time. He was still powerful.

Suddenly, he felt uneasy. Where had Dan gone? The man hated Clockwork. There was no way in hell he'd let Clockwork off the hook THAT easily...

Dan knew the Ghost Zone by heart, knew every single twist and turn of the enormous place. Navigating it was easy, and he reached the island fairly quickly. Skultech's island. Skultech used to be two ghosts, Skulker and Technus, but they'd combined into one when faced with the threat of him. Dan also suspected that they had other reasons, but he didn't know for sure. Regardless of that, Skulker and Technus made the perfect team, albeit one that argued a lot. Technus' technological knowledge, Skulker's hunting prowess; together they made something stronger than both were when apart. But, Dan had beaten them before - both alone and together. Both as Danny, and as Dan. When light, and when dark.

Skultech glanced around for something to hunt. Well, Skulker was anyway. Technus was complaining. Or ranting. Wahtever he usually did that aggravated many. Skulker was trying to ignore his other half, but found it very difficult. Technus' whining was driving away whatever prey Skulker would be able to hunt.

"Hey, what is that?" Technus had muttered. Skulker looked up at a fast approaching figure. What WAS that? Realization washed over him. It couldn't be. Not him. Skultech shuddered. They knew who it was.

Dan Phantom was back.

Dan wailed, shattering Skultech's equipment, as well as his eardrums. Then, he shot off a few ghost blasts, leaving the combo in pain. Then, he let off another wail, and began searching the island. After many fruitless minutes of searching, he found it, stuck in a crack between two rocks. He grabbed it, and then soared back to Clockwork's lair. Time to have some fun!

Clockwork had decided to go to his room and made the choice to ignore Dan, should he return. He looked around for some clothes, wrapping Dan's cloak tightly around him. His neck hurt from being grabbed so roughly. Clockwork reached up and rubbed his surely bruised neck.

"Perhaps I should tell Danny..." He murmured then smacked himself. "'The boy is your responsibility, Clockwork. As is his evil self, now that he exists outside of time...'" Clockwork said to himself, quoting what the Observants had said to him two years ago. "Stupid Obsevrants. But, I didn't know THIS would happen..."

-

Dan looked around in confusion. No Clockwork. Then, he heard a scratching sound in another room. He blasted at the door, and once a big enough hole appeared, he swooped through it. He glimpsed Clockwork, and as soon as he reached a good angle, he whisked down and clamped the collar onto the former Master of Time.

"I'm your master now," sneered Dan smugly.

Clockwork's hands shot up to his neck and he tugged roughly at the collar. "What the? What is this thing?!" He stopped his tugging almost immediately. He knew what it was; he just didn't want to admit to himself that Dan's words were now true. He was Clockwork's master. He turned quickly and glared darkly at the man.

"You think this collar will make me bow to you?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, I do," replied Dan sinisterly. He lunged onto Clockwork, as though the Master of Time was his prey, and he was the predator. He moved his hands all over the ghost's skin, savouring the smoothness of it. Then, he swooped up again. "Bow to me, Clocky!"

Clockwork narrowed his eyes and moved away from Dan, keeping a tight hold of the cloak around him. He was making a point to ignore that fact that the fabric around him was exactly 'protective'...

"Never," he replied defiantly. "I will never bow to a demon like you."

"Oh, yes, you will," replied Dan sinisterly, floating calmly, seeming to believe nothing could hurt him. "I am your master. I control you. Bow to me! Or do you want me to request something worse?"

Clockwork flinched. Either Clockwork had a dirty mind or Dan just suggested something very perverted. He shook his head. He wasn't exactly in the mood to be, for lack of a better term, raped. Choosing a safer alternative seemed wise.

He bowed, hating himself for letting this happen. "Happy now?" He growled bitterly.

Dan smiled smugly, and began to remove his super suit, which he'd worn since the age of fourteen. It used to be a normal Hazmat suit, but ever since he went through the Ghost Portal as a fourteen year-old, it was anything but normal. "Not yet," he said. "Attend to my cock, please."

Clockwork blushed fiercely. "WHAT?!" He shouted. "I will do no such thing!" He turned away from Dan and walked over to his closet, still searching for clothes. In hindsight, it was probably a bad idea to turn his back on Dan after defying him, but he would do nothing so... degrading. He was Clockwork, Master of Time. He wasn't a plaything.

Dan smiled sinisterly. "Would you prefer having it up your ass, causing you to cry out in pain?" He paused for a moment. "Well, then."

Clockwork turned to Dan, now feeling very apprehensive. "I don't think I'd enjoy it. You just want to hurt me. After all, you are nothing more than an emotionless monster." He glanced behind him and pressed his back against the wall. If something was behind him, Dan couldn't sneak up on him. He cursed himself for being foolish. Dan was a ghost like Clockwork. He could become intangible and moved through solid objects.

The time ghost turned his gaze back to Dan. "So, what are you going to do?" He asked casually.

Dan smirked. "That doesn't matter. I don't care if you enjoy it. In fact, I prefer you not to enjoy it. Attend to it, now!"

Clockwork felt a deep irritation. He sauntered right up to Dan and glared at him. "What makes you think I'd get down on my knees and let you have your way with me?" He raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips.

Dan smiled sinisterly and pointed at the collar. "That! Now, please attend to my cock. If you refuse..."

Clockwork noticed that he was enjoying his current predicament. He was just acting defiant because he was trying to deny it. What Clockwork had realized many years ago was that he found Dan very attractive. And it was not uncommon for him to fantasize about being helpless against the other man.

"Or you'll do what?"

Dan smirked. "If you don't attend to me, you'll see."

Clockwork gave Dan a sly smile. "Okay, now you got me curious. Maybe I won't attend to you just to see what you'll do." He strolled over to his bed and sat down. "You know... I always thought that once you were free you would go kill Danny. I didn't know you'd come after me first. Why is that?" He asked casually.

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Dan, sneering at Clockwork. "You watched over me, trying to make sure that I wouldn't escape the Thermos. The Observants told you that I am your duty now. That's why." He paused. "Just attend to me, Clocky!"

The Time Keeper merely shrugged. "Am I irritating you?" He stood and walked back over to Dan. Clockwork glanced up at those dangerous red eyes. Dan was still handsome. That hadn't changed. He noticed that Dan had remained in his adult form, which made Clockwork feel a bit better. "Question: Why me? Why not someone else attend to your... 'needs'?"

"No," replied Dan, smiling. "Not at all. Why you? Perhaps because you aroused my curiosity. Perhaps because you are conveniently here. Perhaps because I want to torture you. Perhaps I want to degrade you, humiliate you. Perhaps I want to control time myself, and need to occupy you with something so you won't interfere. Perhaps I want you. Those are several possible reasons, certainly. Any of them will do. Or maybe I don't need a reason?"

"It's a bit unfair, don't you think? If you want me to do something, you should at least have enough decency to give me a good reason." Clockwork pulled the cloak tightly around him. "Indeed those are all excellent reasons. And, by the way, you are making me hate the word 'perhaps'..." He smiled sarcastically. Clockwork was certain that he was slowly making Dan angry by delaying inevitable, but he had to at least try to find a way out of it, which was something the collar, and the fact that he no longer had his staff, wouldn't allow.

In his teenage form, Clockwork was at least a foot shorter than Dan. He leaned up and kissed Dan quickly.

Dan blushed. "Well, I didn't expect that. Are you playing with my mind? Thanks, I guess!" He pulled Clockwork's cloak off the Time Keeper, and skimmed his fingers over the now-exposed parts, occasionally kissing them as well.

Clockwork shivered at the touch, his lack of physical contact with others making his skin very sensitive. He placed his hands on Dan's shoulders, trying to keep himself steady. "I hate how sensitive my body is...." He growled to himself.

"And I love it," replied Dan, smirking, as his fingers grazed across Clockwork's skin, discovering stuff about the ghost's body that no one ever noticed.

With a soft growl, Clockwork pulled Dan down to his level and bit his neck. It shouldn't have bothered Dan; at least, Clockwork was hoping it wouldn't. He was hoping it would have the opposite effect.

Dan growled, in a combo of pain and pleasure. "That was ok, but if you're going to put part of me in your mouth, make sure it's my cock next time."

Clockwork smirked and pulled away from Dan, moving back to his bed. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind. I thought you'd perfer raping me, but it seems I am now willing."

"I suppose I would," replied Dan, smiling sinisterly. "But, this is fine too." He kissed Clockwork.

Clockwork wrapped his arms around Dan's neck and kissed back roughly. "It better be or I won't do it." He replied, sitting on the bed.

"It is," replied Dan, smiling, as he straddled Clockwork, slipping his cock into the Time Keeper's ass.

Clockwork flinched, clearly not used to such treatment. He thought about getting away, which didn't seem likely. "Oww..." He muttered softly. "You could have warned me..." Clockwork glared half-heartedly at Dan and bit his neck again, a bit harder this time. He pulled away; satisfied that he had drawn blood. He licked the blood away from the small wound he caused before kissing Dan, the other ghost's blood still in his mouth.

Dan almost smirked. He enjoyed the taste of blood, the tanginess of it, the way it made him feel like a predator, the life in it... It enhanced the kiss, made it better. So, did the pounding of his cock inside Clockwork. He intensified the kiss, wanting as much of Clockwork as he could get.

Clockwork allowed his hands to roam Dan's body. He liked this, what was happening to him. He wanted to be submissive to Dan. Dan owned him now. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it was true. And Clockwork was willing to let Dan do whatever he wanted. If Dan wanted to hurt him, Clockwork would not stop him. He liked it.

Dan smiled sinisterly, sliding his cock into Clockwork in a way that indicated more concern for his own pleasure than Clockwork's. He skimmed his hands over Clockwork, not caring about whether he drew blood or not, and licking it up hungrily when he did. He maintained a steady unconcern for the Time Keeper's feelings, just desiring his own pleasure.

Clockwork moaned, wincing occasionally. He hadn't realized that Dan had, for want of a better term, claws. His judgement was being clouded by want, by desire. Why had he let this happen? If he wanted to, Clockwork could get away and grab his staff and not be worried about what Dan could or would do. But, did he really WANT to get away?

The Time Keeper arched against Dan's body, hating himself for enjoying it. "Ahh..." He moaned, gripping Dan's powerful shoulders tightly.

Dan moaned, smiling at the sensations he was causing. He ruled Clockwork now, body and emotions both. "You're mine," he murmured, though his moans messed with his words. "Mine, forever and ever, Clocky!"

Clockwork had half a mind to push the other man off of him. Clockwork wasn't weak; he could fight back. Why did he want this? Why did he moan Dan's name, proving that he now belonged to Dan?

He glared at Dan. "I am not... a possession..." He growled, his voice was heavy with lust that contradicted his words.

Dan smiled sinisterly. "Your body says otherwise." He kissed Clockwork, while his hands felt the Time Keeper's smooth skin.

"Shut... Shut up..." Clockwork turned his head away, exposing his collar-covered neck. Any other protest he could make was consumed by near-quiet moans.

Dan kept on sliding his cock into the ghost, receiving waves of satisfaction from the action, waves that threatened to overwhelm him, waves that built up till he felt sure that the finish would have to come, despite that this wasn't something he desired a finish to.

Clockwork growled. "Dan..." He moaned, kissing the deadly ghost. He really hated that he truly enjoyed this. What Clockwork hated most was the fact that Dan felt nothing except lust and a desire to hurt. Clockwork had developed what one might consider affection for Dan after watching over him for 10 years before his fall. Would Dan ever be able to feel positive emotions again?

Dan kissed Clockwork's skin, occasionally breaking it, letting out tasty ectoplasmic blood. When blood came out, he lapped it up hungrily, growling like a wild beast.

Clockwork's moan slowly increased in volume, the Time Keeper arching his back, wanting more.

Dan obliged, though that wasn't why he did. Lust was why he did it. Lust, spicy, sultry lust. He kissed and licked at Clockwork, using his claws occasionally to draw blood for himself to lick up.

The pain from the clawing caused Clockwork to cry out. His breathing had become ragged as he tried unsuccessfully to catch his breath. "Dan..." He growled darkly, his voice now completely coated with lust.

Dan moaned and growled; amazed by the sensations Clockwork caused. He skimmed his hands over Clockwork, licking at the Time Keeper, trying to drink up as much blood as he could. He penetrated Clockwork as well, gaining similar satisfaction from that.

Clockwork tried to keep himself from moaning and moving with Dan, but it had become impossible to do so. He reached up and clawed at Dan's shoulders, digging his nails into the other ghost's skin.

"Ah... Master..." He purred silkily. Wait... Did he just call Dan 'Master'?

Dan moaned, marveling at the sensations Clockwork caused in him, and feeling amazingly smug about Clockwork calling him 'master'. He licked his own blood off his skin, and then kissed Clockwork, the bloody tang still in his mouth.

Clockwork moaned into the kiss, holding Dan firmly for support. He wrapped his legs around Dan's waist, pulling him closer. Clockwork couldn't believe he had called Dan his master. How embarassing... He wanted to smack himself for letting the situation get out of hand but there was really little, actually there was virtually nothing, he could have done. As much as he wanted not to believe it, Clockwork had wanted this.

Dan moaned, enjoying the pressure of Clockwork's body against him, continuing the wonderful kiss. He felt as though he could do it forever. Then, he heard a sound: a sound like a door opening. He winced, wondering what it was. Were the Observants back?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny Phantom_.

**Title: **_Bow to Me_

**Authors:** _**unknown20troper**_ & _**Decepti-Kitty**_

**Rated:** R

**Warnings: **Male/male **smut**, **anal**, **foreplay, non-con **or **dub-con**, **Dom/sub**

**Pairing(s):** Dan Phantom/Clockwork

**Summary:** Dan escapes the Fenton Thermos, and decides to make Clockwork his slave, using a ghostly collar stolen from Skultech. Of course, it becomes more complicated than Dan ever expected.

**Notes: **Co-written with **Decepti-Kitty**. This fanfic was originally a **RP** that we were doing by **PM**. Turning it into a fanfic was always our intention. Constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Clockwork placed a hand on Dan's chest and pushed him forward slightly. He looked over at the door. "It seems I have a job to do..."

Dan groaned, pushing himself out and off of Clockwork's body. "Damn Observants. Always ruining my fun."

"Don't worry about it," Clockwork replied, standing and walking to his closet, grabbing a change of clothes. "May I have my staff?" He asked, turning to Dan.

"No," replied Dan defiantly, almost letting out a Ghostly Wail, but reconsidering at the last second, for reasons that he didn't understand.

"Clockwork, a problem has cropped up in the Ghost Zone," said the Observants from their position near the door. "A collar infused with ghostly magic has been stolen from Skultech. He-they claims Dan Phantom, the Ultimate Enemy of all sentient life, an alternate version of Danny Phantom stole it. You should have destroyed him, but you refused to. Instead, you kept him here, in a mere thermos, against our orders. Did you free him?"

Clockwork took his staff, resuming his adult form, and phased through the door. "I have not. Everything is under control. You Observants seem to think that every little problem will cause everything to fall apart." He gave them a bored look. "Anyway, as I said, everything is under control and you've no need to worry. If you don't mind, I am tired. Please, observe the door."

Dan smiled, enjoying the half-diplomatic, half-annoyed way in which Clockwork dismissed the Observants.

The Observants left, but before they did, they stated, "If Phantom is indeed free, the destruction of the world and all sentient life is imminent. We beg you to reconsider, and take an effort to stop this menace."

"What part of 'everything is under control' do you not understand?" Clockwork asked, giving the Observants a small glare. "I have dealt with the problem." He rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance.

-

"They're gone," stated Dan. "Let's continue shagging!" He kissed Clockwork.

Clockwork blinked. "Shagging? Interesting word choice, demon." He smirked and handed the staff back to Dan, returning to his teenage form. "Here you are, Master. The Observants seemed to have killed the mood, don't you think?" He gave Dan a sexy smile and returned the kiss.

Dan pulled off Clockwork's clothes, not caring about whether he broke them. Meanwhile, he continued to kiss the Time Keeper, and slowly began to slip his cock into the Master of Clocks. "Yeah. Observants and sex are like oil and water. The closest they've ever gotten to getting laid is, well, watching others get laid - voyeurism, in politer terms."

"Indeed." He paused. "Odd, though. We seem to be getting along better. You aren't being violent. Well, you were to my clothes. AGAIN. I like my clothes, thank you." He frowned.

"I suppose so." Dan paused, smirking. "I prefer you without clothes." The sinister smile appeared again. "And I need something to take out my violent urges on. Your clothes just happened to be there, keeping me from my treat."

"A treat? Is that what I am? Huh..." He looked boredly at Dan. "You know, I never thought I would interest you sexually."

"Yeah," replied Dan in a seductive cross between a growl and a purr. "Your old man form didn't. Neither did your baby form. This form and your adult form are sexually interesting, though." He licked at the Time Keeper, his licks turning into kisses.

Clockwork smiled and pushed Dan off of him and onto the bed. He crawled on top of the other ghost and kissed his neck. "I always found you to be rather attractive, Dan... Your age certainly hasn't diminished your looks..." He purred seductively.

"I'm only in my twenties or thirties," replied Dan, slightly confused. "Oh god, am I in my old man form again?" He became silent, waiting for Clockwork's answer.

Clockwork laughed. "No, you're not." He smiled at Dan. "I suppose, at heart, you are still an insecure teenager. Please don't be offended, I think it's cute, all things considered." He leaned forward and kissed Dan. Clockwork now silently prayed that he would be able to reform Dan.

Dan kissed back, deepening the kiss started by Clockwork. He whisked his fingers over Clockwork's chest, while he thrust into the Time Keeper.

Clockwork moaned and ran his hands through Dan's hair. "Dan...."

Dan kissed Clockwork, the motion made intense by his lust and need. He continued exploring the Time Keeper's body with his hands, and penetrating it with his length.

Clockwork's silver hair fell in his face, making him look feminine. "I have a question..." He murmured, though it was difficult because of his moans. "How do you feel about me? Do you hate me? Do you blame me for what happened to you?"

Dan continued groping Clockwork, trying to ignore the question. He eventually admitted defeat, and answered Clockwork's question. "Hate and lust, at the moment," he muttered. He opted to leave Clockwork's third question unanswered.

Clockwork took note that Dan ignored him and started to push away from him. "So, you're going to ignore me? Fine. I can ignore you, too."

"No," replied Dan. "We're shagging. Though I'm ignoring your words, I'm paying attention to your body." He thrust into Clockwork, hitting his prostate perfectly, to prove his point. He ran his hands over Clockwork's chest and stomach, gazing at the Time Keeper; more proof of the attention he paid to Clockwork's body.

Clockwork groaned and pushed away from Dan. "Maybe I don't want it to be just my body you pay attention to!" He growled angrily.

"Quiet!" growled Dan, taking advantage of the collar for the ... first? ... time. Now that he thought about it, he realized that Clockwork's actions had never forced him to use the collar, until now. Odd. After all, all ghosts hated Dan Phantom, Clockwork included, and most of them wouldn't take well to bedding him - Clockwork included. Yet, Dan never required the collar to subdue Clockwork, until now, when he'd ignored him. Maybe, just maybe, Clockwork was worth paying attention to. Maybe, just maybe, his body wasn't his only aspect with value. Maybe, just maybe...

The collar sent a shock through Clockwork's body and he had trouble breathing, which was odd considering the fact that he is a ghost. He had no idea that this collar had such power. Clockwork glared at Dan. "Do me a favor: if you intend to destroy me, do it soon. I hate being around you." That last part was a lie, and he hoped that the pain he felt saying it hadn't made it into the words.

Dan frowned, feeling strangely bothered by Clockwork's words, which he paid full attention to this time. He decided to answer Clockwork's original question. "Yeah, I blame you. But, you kissed me without being ordered to. So yeah..." He paused. "I'm not sure how I feel for you. I just know that lust is definitely in there, and that I feel either hate or ... affection ... for you. I'm just not sure which."

Clockwork frowned. "That response is inconclusive. I have feelings for you. Not that you even care. Why should you change? You lost the ability to feel anything twelve years ago; two years in a thermos shouldn't have changed you." Clockwork pushed away from Dan and turned his back to the other ghost.

"I know," muttered Dan. "It's inconclusive, because, I, myself, am not sure of my feelings. You seem sure of yours, though." He paused. "Let's continue shagging! Maybe, I'll have an answer after we're done." He paused, and then muttered under his breath. "But, we won't finish. I plan on shagging you, my pet, forever."

Clockwork smiled slightly and turned back to Dan. "Forever, huh?" His eyes were sad. "Is that all I am now? A pet?" He completely turned to Dan and lay beside him. He didn't say anything more.

Dan continued, trying to ignore the feelings caused by Clockwork's words. He'd hoped to entirely lose his feelings when he lost his human self, but even ghosts had, at least, scraps of emotions. He groaned, hoping Clockwork wouldn't hate this silence as much as he hated as his last one.

"You hate me." Clockwork suddenly said. "I don't mind if you hate me. It's fine. I have virtually no say in the matter, since you're my master and all." He curled up close to Dan and tried to hide the pained expression on his face. He really cared for Dan. What would it take for Clockwork to heal a heart he had hurt so long ago?

He drew out of Clockwork, and then turned invisible, no longer able to bear the ghost's sadness. He left the room, entering the main part of Clockwork's lair, where he controlled time.

Clockwork pulled a blanket over him and stayed where he was. He thought about warning Dan to keep an eye out for some unwelcome visitor or keep himself hidden, but he figured Dan knew that already, so he stayed quiet. "Did I upset him?" Clockwork murmured. "I didn't mean to..." He sighed and face-palmed. "I want to help him, but every time I try, it seems to only make things worse..."

He groaned and got out of bed, grabbing some clothes and went to join Dan in the other room. "Um... Hey, sorry about earlier..." He tried.

"Never mind," said Dan, as he became visible once again. "Everyone knows I don't care about anybody. Everyone calls me evil. Expecting anything different from you would be crazy." He sighed, showing more emotion than he intended to with that sound.

"They say that when you sigh, you lose happiness..." Clockwork tried smiling. "Look, I do care about you... But, I expected you to hate me for what I caused to happen to you. I thought you'd hate me for the rest of your existence. I had no idea you'd treat me like this. I mean, I like the sexual abuse, that's not an issue with me at all. But, you're being surprisingly gentle. Well, as gentle as you can be." Clockwork placed a hand on Dan's shoulder in an attempt to express his apology.

"Now, that's cheesy," groaned Dan. "And 'like the sexual abuse' is an oxymoron. You mean, you liked the sex," He paused. "You're sorry? Well, I shouldn't have ignored you either, but... some questions don't have answers and the ones you asked sure fucking didn't!"

"Oh? All questions have answers. Thing is, you currently don't have the answers. That's all." Clockwork smiled. "Cheesy? Well, sorry for being so. I can't help it. Cheesiness and bad puns are programmed into my wiring." He laughed. "Don't be mad at me." Clockwork looked up at Dan and kissed him softly.

Dan embraced Clockwork, letting out a low moan. He leaned into the kiss. When the kiss finished, he replied, "Mad? I'm not mad. Not anymore. You almost seem to care about me, and I can't possibly be furious at you for that, can I?"

Clockwork smiled warmly. "Almost seem to care about you? You idiot. I _do_ care about you. No 'almost' about it." He wrapped his arms around Dan's neck. "I know I've caused you a lot of grief in your life, but I want you to know that I'm sorry..."

"Hey, how about we continue with what we were doing?" replied Dan coyly, as he kissed Clockwork. "You'll get lots of chances to show your love, not just talk about it." He skimmed his hands against Clockwork's chest, enjoying the sensation of the smooth skin against his fingers.

"Okay, then." Clockwork smiled. "You are aware that I'm good for more than just sex, right? I mean, I can do more than that." He trailed his hands across Dan's chest, allowing himself to relax and enjoy the action. "Dan... You don't have to answer me, but... Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

"Yeah, I'm aware of that," replied Dan casually. "It's just that, right now, it's sex I want." He paused, since the flippant response he'd planned to say in answer to Clockwork's last question no longer worked for him. So, instead, he answered truthfully. "I'm not sure..."

"You don't have to have a concrete answer yet. I don't exactly deserve to be forgiven. Anyway," He said pushing Dan back towards his room. "If sex is what you want, you shall have it." He finished with a seductive smirk.

Dan lifted up Clockwork, and swooped into the room, laying the Time Keeper on the bed. He kissed Clockwork, trailing his fingers all over the ghost's chest and stomach, as he slid himself into Clockwork's body.

Clockwork shivered at the touch and moaned into the kiss. He ran his fingers along Dan's body, memorizing every inch.

Dan deepened the kiss, moaning, as his fingers transversed Clockwork, and his length penetrated him. He twirled Clockwork's hair, going deeper every twirl.

The Time Keeper made a purring sound and arched against Dan, wrapping his arms around Dan's strong shoulders. He wrapped his legs around the other ghost, pulling him closer.

Dan growled; pleased by the pressure in a way that only animalistic sounds could express. He pressed himself against Clockwork's chest, accepting the request to go closer.

Clockwork made a mental note that this time was far gentler than what had happened between them earlier. Gentle was nice and all, but it didn't suit Dan in the least. Clockwork pulled away from the kiss and bit Dan's neck; a way of letting him know that rough was perfectly fine.

Dan yelped, confused and startled by the action. He pushed Clockwork down, into the bed, his length entering and exiting the ghost swiftly. He kissed Clockwork, his tongue getting on a firm hold on the other ghost's, and his lips pushing the other ghost's down. He growled in satisfaction.

Clockwork moaned and tightened his hold on Dan's shoulders. He wondered if anyone else would interrupt, but Dan's current actions made it difficult to think at all. A stab of immense pleasure caused the Time Keeper to cry out Dan's name.

Dan fondled Clockwork's cock, as his own length moved within the time ghost. He played with Clockwork's hair, kissing the ghost everywhere his mouth could reach - yes, everywhere.

Clockwork arched against Dan, moving with him. "Dan..." Clockwork latched his fingers in Dan's fiery hair, noting that it didn't burn him.

Dan growled the Time Keeper's name, though only he knew what he was saying, and in the heights of ecstasy, the words spilling from his mouth ceased to matter to him.

Clockwork kissed Dan lovingly; trying to express his love for the other ghost and to apologize for whatever pain the Time Keeper had caused him.

Dan deepened the kiss, heating it up a little. He growled his desire, pounding into the Time Keeper.

Clockwork moaned, arching against Dan. He was actually surprised at how much he had wanted this. He wrapped his arms gently around Dan's shoulders, pulling him closer and steadying himself.

Dan moaned in Clockwork's arms, trying to keep steady, and yet failing. The explosion of pure pleasure Clockwork caused inside him was just too distracting. He didn't mind though. He just kissed Clockwork again, knowing that even if he wasn't completely sure where he was, Clockwork was there.

Clockwork kissed back heatedly. He trailed his hand down Dan's back. He wondered again about Dan forgiving him, but kept telling himself that it didn't matter. Actually, it DID matter. It just didn't matter at the moment.

Dan moaned, almost purring. Clockwork's touch felt as soft and light as silk, and wonderfully cool on his skin. He shivered, wishing he could choose a less embarrassing way to impress his pleasure. He really hoped Clockwork wouldn't ask him what was wrong, since not much was. He reclined in Clockwork's embrace, going in and out of him slowly.

Clockwork smiled, placing a hand on Dan's cheek and kissed him. Whatever feelings Dan had against him were fine. Dan had a right to hate Clockwork. Clockwork deserved that hate. But... The way Dan was now acting... Was that hate?

Dan deepened the kiss, putting everything into it. He fondled Clockwork, moving his hands slowly over the ghost's skin. He ceased the kiss, and nipped Clockwork's ear. Meanwhile, his length pushed in and out of the ghost.

Clockwork gripped Dan's shoulders. His mind was covered in a shroud of want. He was trying to think of how long they had managed to keep up such an act without giving out. Clockwork found himself impressed. He chuckled to himself. Hopefully, nobody would interrupt this time.

This time, the Observants didn't bother with the politeness of knocking or talking. They just threw the door open. "Clockwork, your actions will surely lead to the destruction of all sentient life, as well as both worlds. You set Phantom free because of your foolish lust." They paused, creating an atmosphere reminiscent of an incoming storm. "We will attend to the problem of Phantom, since you have proven incapable of dealing properly with it yourself."

"Ominous," commented Dan under his breath. "But, I can deal. Can't I, Clocky?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Danny Phantom_.

**Title: **_Bow to Me_

**Authors:** _**unknown20troper**_ & _**Decepti-Kitty**_

**Rated:** R

**Warnings: **Male/male **smut**, **anal**, **foreplay, non-con **or **dub-con**, **Dom/sub**

**Pairing(s):** Dan Phantom/Clockwork

**Summary:** Dan escapes the Fenton Thermos, and decides to make Clockwork his slave, using a ghostly collar stolen from Skultech. Of course, it becomes more complicated than Dan ever expected.

**Notes: **Co-written with **Decepti-Kitty**. This fanfic was originally a **RP** that we were doing by **PM**. Turning it into a fanfic was always our intention. Constructive criticism welcomed. I'm sorry about the mess-up that happened to this chapter. It happened solely because I took a lazy method when transferring the **RP** to the Word Document. So yeah… That's why I shouldn't be lazy. XD

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Clockwork gave Dan a sweet smile then turned to the Observants, anger finding it's way into the grin. "You have no manners. I said I didn't free him. He so graciously did it himself. And my reasons for not putting him back are my own." He grabbed a cloak and draped it over himself, turning to face the Observants.

"I am the Master of Time. That has not changed. Are you saying you don't trust me? What are you going to do? Put me on trial? Good luck finding a replacement."

Dan smiled, cheering for and applauding Clockwork in his mind. Certainly not what he expected. Wasn't the ultimate enemy, Public Enemy No. 1, and the deadliest danger ever faced by humanity? If so, why was Clockwork on his side? Wasn't the Time Keeper charged to keep the world safe, never interfering (though Dan knew how much Clockwork broke that rule. No wonder his true form was a teenager!)? All his mental gushing culminated in a kiss, which he gave to Clockwork, of course. The Observants didn't deserve to be kissed, and probably didn't ever partake in that activity.

The Time Keeper wrapped his arms around Dan's neck. "I suggest you two leave now, or risk incurring my Master's wrath. To be quite honest, I think I'd enjoy watching that, so feel free to stick around."

Dan smiled. "My wrath has already been incurred. Do you want to know how much being hit with a Ghostly Wail hurts?" He paused, grinning when he saw the Observants shivering with fear. "I think not!"

Clockwork laughed. "It seems I now have a reason to get you Observants to leave me alone." His face grew serious. "Just because this situation has risen doesn't mean I will ignore my job."

"So, we won't get to shag all the time?" Dan groaned. "What am I supposed to do? I can't do you if you're working, can I?"

Clockwork blinked. "No. We can't shag all the time. I was hoping that would be understood. But, I'll help you find some way of keeping yourself entertained."

"Oh, of course," mumbled Dan. "Okay. Does this place have video games, food, a television or anything else like that?"

"Hmm..." Clockwork put a finger to his lips in thought. "Food is attainable, but I don't have any at the moment. Closest thing I have to TV is watching what happens to others. As for video games... Actually, yes. I do have a few."

Dan gaped at Clockwork. "Great, though I never knew that you played video games." He paused. "There's a lot we don't know about each other, isn't there? Oh sure, we know each other's cock sizes, but that's only the tip of the iceberg." He kissed Clockwork. "I suppose spending most of my life fighting you isn't conductive to knowing you."

Clockwork's eyes softened. "I suppose not. But, I know you. After all, I know everything. Though that's not the case concerning you anymore." He smiled. "I still have a scar from fighting you... Oh, if you'd like, we could spar sometime."

Dan groaned, recalling all the embarrassing, and sometimes what some would call evil things he'd done. "Sure," replied Dan, grinning. "I bet I'll always win."

"I have beaten you before, Dan. I let you win the rest of the time. You and I both know that I'm stronger." Clockwork smirked.

"So, you think," replied Dan coyly. He kissed Clockwork.

"Think? I am stronger." Clockwork crossed his arms and pouted.

"Yeah?" questioned Dan. "I'm the one with muscles - and a Ghostly Wail! I'm the one that wrecked havoc for years." He kissed the Time Keeper again, winking to show that it was in good fun.

Clockwork punched Dan's arm playfully. "Well, you certainly have become much more pleasant to be around, which is a nice change. Is there anything you want to do now?"

"Where are those games you've got?"

"Back room. All I have is some Mario game and I'm pretty sure I have an RPG..." Clockwork replied, walking towards the back of his lair.

"Cool!" replied Dan, wondering if the game was from the future, the present or the far away past. "What type of console do you have?"

"I don't know game systems. You tell me." He pointed to a system sitting happily on a table. It had obviously been in use before. Clockwork shrugged. "I need to keep myself entertained when I'm a child. I really like the Mario game."

"That's obviously a Wii," Dan replied, flexing his muscles as he picked up the nunchuck and Wii remote.

"Well, you entertain yourself. I'll be back soon." Clockwork smiled and went back to work.

Dan put the Mario disk into the slot, and smiled when he saw the Wii home screen. He navigated up to the window showing the game, and clicked it. The game expanded before him. He grinned.

Clockwork was lounging in his chair, hanging his head upside down, and watching the time stream whisk by. He had forgotten that he had a few strawberries and popped one in his mouth. "I hate this job..." The longer he was in his true form, the more teen-like he became. He always liked being a teenager.

"Where'd you get those strawberries?" inquired Dan, distracted from his game. "You said there was no food here."

"Well, you and I are ghosts, so we don't need to eat. I forgot about these anyway." He shrugged. "I am not dishonest."

"Oh really?" asked Dan, amused.

"Well, I'm not a dishonest adult. But, I am a teenager. We tend to be a dishonest lot." Clockwork smiled at Dan and stood up, walking over to him. "Here." He held up a strawberry.

Dan laughed. "I see I'm rubbing off on you!" He used his mouth to grab the strawberry that Clockwork held, and swallowed the strawberry whole, letting it rest on his tongue for a while.

"Oh, shut up. I've always been a devious little bastard. You should know that..." Clockwork purred and kissed Dan.

Dan deepened the kiss, hoping that Clockwork would neglect his duties entirely. When the kiss finished, he replied, "Yeah. How about you manipulate yourself out of your duties? Or shall I?"

Clockwork smiled. "I still have to do my job, but so far, everything is in order. Nothing's wrong. Why? You want to play again?"

"Yeah," replied Dan seductively, grinning at Clockwork. "I want to play with you, Clocky!"

"Will you please stop calling me that? It's kind of a turn off..." Clockwork pouted.

"Okay," replied Dan. "But only because it's a turn off." He winked.

Clockwork smirked. "Okay then. Glad we have an understanding..." He nipped at Dan's neck.

Dan moaned, as he ran his claws all over Clockwork's clothes, destroying them. He maneuvered Clockwork over to a more comfortable spot, and began to push himself into Clockwork.

Clockwork flinched, his body sore from the previous acts the two were engaged in. He ignored the pain as best he could. He was irritated that he was now running out of clothes. Clockwork pressed his forehead against Dan's and kissed him.

Dan moaned, deepening the kiss. He wondered why Clockwork looked so pissed off, before dismissing it as not being his concern. However, when he saw the bruises, cuts and sore areas that Clockwork had gained in their last sessions, he supposed that it was his concern. Maybe, he'd be gentler this time. Maybe... He slapped himself on the forehead, wondering how he'd begun to care so suddenly and hoping he'd stop soon.

Clockwork pulled away, confused at why Dan hit himself. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Dan groaned. "That, my dear, is called a facepalm. It's all the rage with teenagers these days. I take it that you're not a modern teen."

"Dan, I was a teenager when the dinosaurs were young." Clockwork raised an amused eyebrow. "'My dear'? Aw, is that a pet name?" He chuckled.

"Yeah," replied Dan, smirking. " 'Cause you're a pet, an amusing pet." He kissed Clockwork. "And come on, you can't possibly be that old!"

"I've been around since most of creation. Yes, I am that old. Or does the concept of 'Master of all Time and Space' still elude you?" Clockwork smirked playfully.

"Well," replied Dan. "You look great for your age ... ages. Whatever! And if you existed for most of creation, you'd be a teenager before the first dinosaur egg ever was laid." He rubbed Clockwork's chest, admiring the ghost's smooth skin, kissing the Time Keeper every second.

Clockwork blushed. "Umm... You're being gentle... I don't like you gentle. Or are you being nice since you obviously bruised me?" He smiled, showing that he wasn't angry.

"Kinky, are you?" asked Dan. He bitterly continued, "Or do you want me to hurt you 'cause you blame yourself for my existence? Or is it a bit of both?" He paused, wishing he'd been less open about how he felt. "I could do that. Easily." He smirked.

"Yes, I do have a bit of kink in me, I suppose." Clockwork mirrored Dan's smirk. "I don't blame myself for your existence. I wanted you to exist. Why do you think I kept the Observants from destroying you? No, I blame myself for hurting you, so I'm willing to let you do whatever you want to me because I know I deserve it for hurting you."

Dan smiled, shocked and gladdened by Clockwork's words. "You wanted an ultra-powerful ghost to wreck havoc for twenty - or twelve - years? You must really hate the Observants. You can't be serious - or sane! No one wants me to exist, not anymore." He raked his claws over Clockwork's chest, expressing the anger, bitterness and disbelief he felt - just like Clockwork wanted him to, he supposed. "I don't believe you!" A Ghostly Moan consumed the last words, which is what happens when one attempts a Ghostly Wail and moans at the same time.

Clockwork merely smiled. "I don't expect you to believe me, Dan. But, it's true. I'm telling you the truth and you know it." He wrapped his arms around Dan's neck and just hugged him. "If you want to believe I'm lying, fine. But, I have hurt you before and refuse to do so again."

Dan groaned, "Let's get back to the sex, already!" He thrust into Clockwork, unsure of how much force to use, and still also unsure of the Time Keeper's honesty.

Clockwork gasped at the aggression and tightened his grip around Dan's shoulders. "Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset," lied Dan. "I just want to get back to the fucking sex, already!"

Clockwork shoved Dan and pinned the other ghost to the bed. "Don't lie to me. What's wrong now? Is it really so hard to accept that I'm NOT lying to you?"

"Yeah," replied Dan, smirking to himself about the irony of Clockwork being rough with him. "And I really want to get back to the sex!"

"Not until you believe me. Dan, the only time I ever lied was when I said I hated being around you. Aside from that, have I lied? I hold back information, I don't lie." Clockwork was angry with himself. He didn't mean to upset Dan. "Sorry, it's just... Nevermind. Answer this, though; why do you think you still exist?"

"Wanna blackmail me? Fine," replied Dan, forcing Clockwork into a kiss. "You know, I could just take what I want by force." He growled. "I exist because the Nasty Burger killed my family and friends twenty years ago. I still exist because no ghost can stand against me - other than my weaker, younger self, but he's me, sorta." He paused. "The weaker me."

"Wrong. Well, sort of. That's HOW you came to exist. Not why." Clockwork replied, laying his head on Dan's chest. "You exist because I wanted a companion to clash with my personality. You are the only one to come close. It's almost as if you are MY other half. I know it sounds selfish... But, did you happen to notice that I only allowed Danny to DEFEAT you? I have never tried to destroy you. I even prevented your disappearance. If my feelings and words were lies, do you honestly believe I would go to all of that trouble?"

Dan forgot everything he planned to say, and just stared at Clockwork. Then, he just said, "Really?" in a bitter tone, with a tinge of surprise and hope.

"Yes, really." Clockwork kissed Dan lovingly to prove his point. "Are you still angry with me? I wouldn't blame you..."

"If you let me continue with the shag, I won't be," replied Dan, in a coquettish tone.

Clockwork sat up and smirked at Dan playfully. "Okay, fine. I guess I've screwed with your psyche enough. I'm kidding. I meant every word. Well... Let's continue, then."

Dan ran his hands over Clockwork's already exposed skin, licking at the blood that came out. Then, he kissed Clockwork, the taste of the ghost's ectoplasmic blood still in his mouth.

Clockwork moaned into the kiss, trailing his hands over Dan's shoulders. He arched his back slightly; his skin was still sensitive.

Dan smiled, glad that Clockwork had stopped telling him what to do or criticizing his actions. His tip then entered Clockwork, slowly at first, but going a bit faster every few seconds. He moaned, skimming Clockwork's chest with his fingers, occasionally drawing blood.

Clockwork gently bit Dan's neck, gripping the other ghost's fiery hair. He wanted to continue talking with Dan, but he imagined talking was the last thing on his companion's mind.

Dan moaned, from both the pleasure and the pain Clockwork caused. He raked his claws against Clockwork's chest, causing blood to spurt out.

Clockwork kissed Dan heatedly, wanting even more.

Dan gave Clockwork what he asked for, kissing and licking at the Time Keeper's back. He played with Clockwork's length, smirking as if to ask: is this what you want?

Clockwork purred, digging his nails into Dan's back in response.

Dan licked at the Time Keeper in every place he could reach, fiddling with both Clockwork's length and his hair. He kissed Clockwork, enjoying the vibrations of the ghost's purring.

The Master of Time kissed Dan's neck, tracing the dangerous ghost's muscles slowly. "They don't understand... They never did..." He murmured to no one in particular. He was thinking about what the Observants wanted to do to Dan. They didn't understand that Clockwork had something better for him in mind. He was silently hoping Dan would ignore what the Time Keeper had said, as he usually did.

Luckily for him, sex was enough to occupy Dan's attention and even if he had heard, he probably would agree. He moaned, skimming his fingers over the Master of Time's chest and back, knowing that for now at least, he was the master of the Master of Time.

Clockwork kissed Dan and, with some difficulty, pushed all other thoughts from his mind. To much thinking leads to too much worrying, which wasn't something Clockwork enjoyed. He laced his fingers in Dan's hair, tugging gently.

Dan intensified the kiss, delving deeper into Clockwork's mouth, his tongue entwining with the Time Keeper's. The kiss consumed his moans, smothering them, leaving him glad that ghosts lack the need to breathe.

Clockwork arched against Dan's body. He knew this had to end eventually. That didn't mean now; or soon, for that matter. Clockwork pulled away from the kiss and slightly tightening his grip on Dan's hair, purring softly.

Dan smiled, admiring the perfect arch that Clockwork formed when pleasured intensely, enjoying that he probably was the only one to ever see it. He moaned, the sound entwining with Clockwork's purring, making a primal melody, one no musician of any caliber ever produced.

Clockwork bit Dan's neck, leaving a love mark. He kissed Dan, an almost feral hunger consuming his common sense. Damn teenage hormones.

Dan moaned from both the pain and pleasure the bite produced, glad that Clockwork marked him as his, yet angry at the Master of the Time for being the first one to stake the claim. He bit Clockwork back, producing an identical love mark on his neck, and returned to the kiss.

Clockwork winced slightly at the amount of pressure Dan had used. He didn't mind though. He returned the kiss softly.

Dan just continued kissing the Time Keeper, knowing that if he hadn't protested before, his actions were perfectly fine. He moved his fingers over Clockwork's skin, marveling at his lover's reactions.

Clockwork wondered again how long this would last. He was close, that much was obvious. Clockwork took one of Dan's hands and held it. The Time Keeper had always loved Dan's hands. He smiled contentedly.

Dan intensified the kiss, feeling slightly pleased by the handholding.

What pleased Clockwork the most about everything that was happening was how... Perfect it seemed. Clockwork had wanted Dan to exist because he was lonely. But, it never occurred to him that things would be this way.

Dan moaned, drugged with lust and loving it. Clockwork didn't care about the shagging as much as he did, but he did allow Dan to enjoy him, which he liked.

Clockwork trailed his fingers lightly down Dan's back, biting and licking his neck as he did so.

Dan growled, the sensation making him jitter, shiver and want more. The effects of Clockwork's movements amazed him, making him smile.

Clockwork continued his actions and kissed Dan.

He deepened the kiss, as his length dived deeper into Clockwork.

Clockwork moaned, pulling Dan closer. He wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's shoulders for support.

Dan accepted Clockwork's embrace, feeling as though he was part of the other ghost - not a feeling he'd felt much since losing his old life, and one he wanted more of.

Clockwork nuzzled Dan affectionately, the way a cat would to its owner.

Dan yowled, now at his peak and about to fall down in a burst of forceful pleasure. He smiled at Clockwork's affection, regretting that it would probably be done soon - at least until their next union.

Clockwork curled up beside Dan, enjoying the warmth from the other ghost's body.

Dan smiled, reassured. Having a partner that cared more about the love than the lust actually sorta was a good thing.

Clockwork smiled. "You have way too much energy..." He kissed Dan gently.

Dan smirked. "And it comes in handy for shagging you."

"Oh, ha ha." Clockwork lightly punched Dan's arm. "Well, you successfully wiped my energy..."

Dan winced, preferring dealing out pain to receiving it. "Did I?" he teased, skimming his claws over Clockwork's skin.

It was Clockwork's turn to flinch. "Take it easy, will you? I have enough scars..."

"Fine," mumbled Dan. "But I thought you liked this kinky stuff." He paused. "I do."

"I do like it. But, that's not the point, Dan," Clockwork smiled. "Point is, even if one likes something like that, a break is needed."

Dan groaned, disappointed. "Fine." He kissed the Time Keeper, hoping that would keep his mind off the argument.

Clockwork kissed him. "I'm not mad. Just give me a chance to recover and you can do it again. Deal?"

"Sure," replied Dan, fondling Clockwork carefully this time.

Clockwork moaned softly. "Are you still energetic?"

"Yeah," replied Dan, smiling at his mate.

"Unsatiable beast..." Clockwork purred playfully. He played with Dan's hair tiredly. "Give me at least a few minutes to rest?"

Dan growled a furious, "Fine," and relaxed on the bed, in Clockwork's arms.

"You're so easily angered..." Clockwork sighed. He nuzzled Dan.

Dan kissed Clockwork, accepting his affection.

Clockwork kissed back softly.

Dan moaned, retracting his claws and just skimming his fingers over Clockwork's chest.

Clockwork purred contentedly. "Um, Dan? Don't you think the collar is a bit unneeded now? I mean: it's obvious I won't fight you."

"I suppose," replied Dan, licking Clockwork. "But, knowing you're under my control feels..." Dan purred. "Good."

Clockwork frowned, and then shook his head, laughing. "Fine." He nipped at Dan's neck playfully.

Dan moaned, wincing slightly but not caring, since the pleasure far outweighed the pain. He licked at Clockwork's chest, enjoying the reactions he provoked.

The Time Keeper purred lovingly, wrapping his arms tightly around Dan.

Dan enveloped Clockwork's lips in a kiss, moaning from the pleasure of the Master of Time's hold.

Clockwork kissed back, enjoying how perfectly he and Dan suited one another.

Dan's eyes glistened with mischief, as he twined his tongue with Clockwork's.

Clockwork chose to ignore the mischievous look in Dan's eyes and simply waited for Dan to act upon whatever urges he had in mind.

Dan inserted himself into Clockwork, his gaze now fixed on the Time Keeper's eyes and the other ghost's collar. He smirked. "Mind if I make use of that collar? Note: make use does not mean wear."

Clockwork shivered. "Why not... Sure... You can, Master..." He purred, nuzzling Dan's neck.

Dan smirked. He removed himself from Clockwork's body and froze his member briefly, melting the ice with a bolt of ecto-energy. "Attend to my cock. Yes, it's clean - or it should be." He paused. "And when you're done, get a strawberry and hold it your mouth." Dan hoped his second order actually sounded like a reasonable kink until he remembered Rule 34 of the Internet (If it exists, if you can think of it, someone on the Internet has a fetish for it). He smirked.

Clockwork blushed darkly. "Yes, Master..." He crawled to his knees before Dan and took the other ghost's member into his mouth.

Dan grinned, thrilled by the feelings caused by Clockwork, smug about being obeyed, and adoring the Master of Time's blush.

Clockwork slowly licked Dan's member, actually enjoying the act he was currently engaged in. He had been unwilling before, sure, but only because he was nervous.

Dan moaned, dragging his hands across the Time Keeper's beautifully laid out back.

Clockwork moaned around Dan, loving the feel of Dan in his mouth.

Guttural sounds spurted out of Dan's mouth, occasionally broken by speech, though incoherent speech. Some of it was about his past, some about Clockwork; some about what he wanted from Clockwork and some was about the death and destruction he caused before. He decided that he liked his mouth better when the connection to his brain worked, but liked his cock better when it was in someone.

Clockwork pulled away and blinked up at Dan. "Are you okay? Am I doing something wrong?"

Dan groaned. "I'm fine, Clockwork." He paused. "And you were doing everything right. That's what those sounds meant." He groaned. "I have to have been the first to engage in intercourse with you, dude." He paused, smirking. "Am I right?"

Clockwork blushed, but he didn't look away. He just smiled. A true smile that was borderline angelic. "Yes. You are. There. Now you have something else to brag about, huh?" He kissed Dan quickly. "So, should I continue?"

Dan blushed. "Yeah, I suppose I am. And, you, uh, should continue!"

"Oh? What's this? Is the all-powerful Dan Phantom blushing?" Clockwork chuckled, nuzzling Dan's muscular stomach.

"Yeah," replied Dan, blushing because of his embarrassment about blushing. He smirked. "Uh, Clockwork, please continue attending to my cock."

Clockwork smiled and resumed his task of pleasuring his lover.

Dan moaned, kissing Clockwork's neck.

Clockwork shivered, his neck was his main hot spot. He licked Dan's member lightly.

A moan passed out of Dan's mouth.

Clockwork continued at an agonizingly slow pace.

Dan licked Clockwork's neck, his tongue tracing the other ghost's spine. He moaned, getting some satisfaction from the slow speed at which the other ghost consumed him.

Clockwork purred heavily, his throat vibrating from the sound.

Dan felt a pressure in his length due to the pleasure provided by Clockwork's purr-and-suck motions.

Clockwork took Dan fully into his mouth, sucking hard.

"Awesome," moaned Dan. "Yeah, Clockwork."

Clockwork now had to question why he had denied Dan in the first place. The Time Keeper had always wanted this. He moaned blissfully, enjoying the small bit of praise he was receiving.

Dan laid back, letting himself luxuriate in the beautiful feeling.

Clockwork's face flushed with effort as he continued pleasuring his master.

Dan moaned, smiling at Clockwork.

Clockwork pulled away and looked up at Dan. "Why exactly did you want me to get a strawberry?"

"'Cause you were eating them earlier," he replied casually, smiling at Clockwork.

"Oh. Well, I guess I should get them, huh?" Clockwork stood and went to retrieve the strawberries. He returned a few moments later. "Now what?"

Dan's mouth enclosed the strawberry, as his fangs bit off a piece of it. "This.."

Clockwork sat in front of Dan. He tilted his head to the side. "I don't think I follow you..."

"You hold it in your mouth and I bite half of it out of your mouth as I kiss you," replied Dan in an irritated tone. "Got it?"

Clockwork blushed and nodded. He picked up a strawberry and put it in his mouth.

Dan smirked, and broke off half of the strawberry, his lips touching Clockwork's and his tongue roaming the other ghost's mouth.

Clockwork moaned into the kiss, engaging Dan's tongue in a dance.

Dan moaned back, accidentally consuming Clockwork's half of the strawberry.

Clockwork pulled away and laughed lightly. "You're so strange..."

"Well, ten years without anyone, as well as being half-Danny, half-Vlad would drive anyone insane," Dan replied bitterly, kissing Clockwork.

Clockwork smiled. "I didn't say you were insane. I was simply stating the obvious fact that you are weird. But, I like weird." He kissed Dan in return.

Dan smiled, returning the kiss.

"This has been fun..." Clockwork grinned. "Now what do we do?"

"How about we continue?"

Clockwork smirked, tracing his fingers along Dan's muscles. "Sure... Why not?"

Dan moaned, kissing Clockwork.

Clockwork purred softly, returning the kiss.

Dan almost smiled, but didn't, since his mouth was pleasantly occupied with the kiss.

Clockwork wrapped his arms around Dan's neck, pulling him closer.

Dan let out a moan, then continued with the kiss.

Clockwork deepened the kiss, running his hands down Dan's back.

Dan twitched, moaning as he kissed Clockwork.

Clockwork pulled away. "You okay?"

"That was an expression of pleasure, Clockwork," Dan replied, sarcasm and a hint of scorn obvious in his voice. "Apparently, pain and sexual pleasure cause similar reactions." He sighed. "I take it that you haven't watched anyone get laid on that magic mirror thingy-majiggy of yours."

Clockwork blushed defensively. "NO! I'm not a pervert!"

Dan smirked. "I wasn't saying that you were a pervert. In fact, I'd watch that, so I suppose I'm a pervert." He paused, and continued seductively. "You are one, and I like it. No need to deny your urges with me, Clockwork." Then he paused again, before saying, "It's odd that you think it's a bad thing when I know that you currently are enjoying the kinky sex of your dreams."

Clockwork frowned. "I guess that's true..." He nipped playfully at Dan's neck.

Dan moaned, smiling. "Of course it is."

"How dare you prove the all-powerful Clockwork wrong!" He said dramatically.

Dan smirked. "Easily..."

"Jerk." Clockwork pouted.

Dan smiled, kissing Clockwork. "It's what I do."

Clockwork stuck his tongue out at Dan childishly. "Thanks for bruising my ego."

"I can heal it," replied Dan, smiling at Clockwork.

"Then, heal it, tough guy..." Clockwork gave his lover a seductive stare.

Dan penetrated Clockwork, moaning the Master of Time's name. He kissed him, hooking his tongue into Clockwork's teasing one.

Clockwork moaned and tugged lightly on Dan's hair. "Dan..."

"Yes," replied Dan, smiling.

"I love you..." Clockwork purred softly, nuzzling Dan.

Dan grinned. "I love myself too." He paused. "You, I, at least, lust for."

Clockwork smiled. "You smug jerk. I have half a mind to get another thermos and put you back in it." He growled playfully.

Dan frowned. "You want to do that? Am I that bad?"

"Sarcasm really shouldn't be a foreign language to you, Dan. You speak it so fluently..." Clockwork raised an eyebrow at Dan.

"Thank you," replied Dan, bowing.

Clockwork stared blankly at Dan before punching his arm lightly. "You are such an ass..."

Dan smiled. "You're the ass. I'm the cock." He paused. "That is, if you don't feel like changing it up."

"If there's one thing i know for sure, it's that I'm most certainly not a 'Top'..." Clockwork laid his head on a soft pillow. "Why? Do you want to play the role-reverse game?"

Dan smirked. "Nah, I just wanted to perv up your insult."

Clockwork frowned. "Should I start ignoring you again, dear amore?"

"Nope," replied Dan, licking Clockwork's chest.

Clockwork sighed. "You certainly like sex, don't you?"

"Duh," replied Dan, smiling. "Only an Observant wouldn't."

"And you like dissing the Observants. At least that's one thing we have in common," Clockwork smiled.

"Yeah," replied Dan, kissing Clockwork.

Clockwork kissed back. "I wonder what else we have in common... Doing this activity all the time really wouldn't help in figuring out what we do have in common."

"Well," replied Dan, smiling. "We both like doing this activity." He paused. "And surely, Clockwork, with all your watching, you must know some of my interests."

Clockwork crossed his arms. "Humor me."

Dan groaned. "Uh, video games, playing with my friends, sports, destroying or saving the world, sex, you, sex, my birthday, sex, going on vacation, sex..."

"Friends?" Clockwork raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why, Dan! Is that nostalgia I'm sensing?"

Dan blushed, wincing. "Maybe." He paused. "But, nostalgia is not something I'm going to admit to feeling."

"Oh, so denial is better?" Clockwork replied teasingly.

Dan blushed, partly from how silly Clockwork made him feel, and partly from the feeling he always got when Clockwork flirted with him. "Uh, maybe."

Clockwork smirked in a flirty manner. "What's wrong, Danny-boy?"

"Danny-boy?" Dan groaned. "I don't call myself Danny anymore, and doesn't 'Danny-boy' come from some song?"

"It does. Would you rather I call you Daniel? Or perhaps Phantom?"

"I call myself Dan," said Dan. "Though Daniel and Phantom sound like great choices to moan out during intercourse. I'm also slightly Vlad..."

"Well, I have always been partial to the name Vladimir..." Clockwork grinned. "Which would you like me to call you, Master?"

"Yes, that," replied Dan, smirking wickedly.

Clockwork draped his arms around Dan's shoulder and leaned close to his ear. "Very well, Master..." He purred silkily.

Dan grinned, kissing Clockwork, as he flipped him over, and inserted himself again.

Clockwork moaned at the sudden movement, enjoying it all the more.

Dan responded with the same noise, smiling at his lover.

Clockwork purred, arching against Dan.

Dan licked at Clockwork's arched back, his Vlad-side comparing to various other arches and declaring it better than them all. After all, the other arches didn't engage in intercourse with one.

Clockwork had noted long ago that he was very catlike. If he had to choose which animal Dan was most like, he'd cast his vote for a wolf or a shark.

Dan wondered what Clockwork was thinking about, and hoped it was pervy prayers for more.

If Clockwork had been a mind reader, Dan would have been half-right.

Dan licked at Clockwork, as his other part entered the Time Keeper.

Clockwork clutched the sheets tightly, moaning softly. He was still partly in pain due to lack of recovery, but he wasn't one to complain.

Dan heard a note of pain in Clockwork's moan, though since Clockwork's facial expression indicated more bliss than pain, he refused to do as Clockwork frequently did and ask what was wrong. It made him feel slightly heartless, though he couldn't worry over every single painful thing in Clockwork's life (the fact that it was longer than most was no help either).

Clockwork twitched slightly. It still hurt, but it really didn't matter. For whatever pain was there, pleasure happily replaced.

Dan smiled, glad to know that Clockwork continued to be blissful, despite his refusal to ask if something was wrong. He licked at Clockwork, wondering why such an entity would overreact every time the deadly ghost was in pain or upset, yet show such a lack of concern over his own.

Clockwork ignored the pain, completely placing himself in the pleasure Dan was causing.

Dan moaned, marveling at Clockwork once again.

Clockwork sighed happily. Granted, he wanted his relationship with Dan to be more than sex, but what else could he do?

Dan smiled, continuing to pound into Clockwork.

Clockwork moaned again, tightening his grip on the sheets.

Dan licked at Clockwork, pleased by the expressions of pleasure.

The Time Keeper purred happily, enjoying every sensation.

Dan entered the Master of Time, gleeful about having mastery over him.

Clockwork was completely exhausted. Even ghosts wear out eventually. Not even Clockwork was without limits. Dan, however, seemed to not know that. Clockwork really could care less. Pushing his own limits was one of the most attractive things about Dan.

Dan saw the physical signs of Clockwork's exhaustion, which worried him, though Clockwork seemed completely okay with pushing on ahead.

Clockwork noticed a hesitant air about Dan. He arched against his lover, enticing him, trying to let him know he was fine.

Dan licked at Clockwork, feeling tempted yet sorta unsure. He finally gave into his urge, sinking softly into the Time Keeper.

"Don't worry, if you are," Clockwork said softly. "I'll be fine. You of all people should know I'm resilient."

"Yeah," Dan replied huskily, smirking.

"Are you worried? Or are you going to deny it?" Clockwork chuckled good-naturedly.

"Gonna deny it," replied Dan in his most flirty tone. "Like always."

"Well, the fact that you denied it means that you are worried." Clockwork enjoyed debates with Dan, simply because he put up a decent argument.

"True," Dan replied smoothly. "Denying just preserves my pride."

Clockwork smiled. "Indeed, that tasty 'better-than-everyone-else' pride..."

Dan smiled. "Yes. Tasty, yes. You like?" He kissed Clockwork.

Clockwork kissed back. "Mmm... That I do..." He purred.

"Good," Dan growled back.

"You really are a demon, aren't you?" Clockwork smirked.

"In some senses of the word," he replied smoothly.

"Which senses?" Clockwork asked curiously. He had always just assumed that Dan was a demon. No question about in what manner was he a demon.

"The metaphorical ones," Dan replied, kissing Clockwork as he entered the ghost.

"And some, literally." Clockwork pointed out, returning the kiss.

"Literally?" asked Dan, faking an offended tone. "I am a ghost, not a demon."

"You act like one, that's all." Clockwork replied.

"That's still metaphorically," Dan replied in a tone resembling Spock's normal one.

Clockwork facepalmed. "You are not a Spock. More of a Kirk: headstrong, reckless, horndog... Should I go on?" Clockwork laughed.

"Yeah," replied Dan. "Technus is a Spock." He paused. "Would you like to taste my horndog?"

"I thought I already did..." Clockwork wondered briefly. "Wait... Who am I then?"

"There's nothing wrong with doing it again," Dan replied in a seductive tone. "You're a Picard."

Clockwork gave Dan a confused look, but shrugged. "Maybe later."

"Picard is a captain from _Star Trek: The Next Generation_," Dan replied, groaning. "You have forever to watch and do awesome stuff."

"You mean Patrick Stewart's character? He's a good actor." Clockwork chuckled. "Did I disappoint you?"

Dan smiled. "Do you prefer to call him Jean-Luc?" He paused, pondering Clockwork's second question. "Sometimes."

"I liked him as Professor X in X-Men. He's very much like myself in that particular role." Clockwork sighed. "How so? I'd like to know so I can fix it."

"Uh, by not remembering who the heck Picard is; by assuming that my moans are distress cries," Dan said in a flirty tone. "By having a job that distracts you from intercourse; by being cheesy at random times; by putting off care to my horndog..." He kissed the Time Keeper. "But, you're cool, anyway."

Clockwork laughed. "So, I'm lame but at the same time I'm cool?"

"Yeah," Dan replied. "Lame, sometimes, yet cool overall." He paused. "I have no idea as to how that works."

"And you are an ill-tempered, destructive devil. But, that's why I like you." Clockwork smiled.

Dan smiled. "Which part of it do you like?"

"All of it." Clockwork kissed Dan. "But the thing that's most attractive about you is how different you are from me."

Dan smiled. "Really, huh?" He paused. "But just as kinky."

"Yeah, there's that. I honestly have no idea why I'm so kinky... I mean, I've never had a sexual or romantic partner. I guess it just sort of happened..." Clockwork mused.

Dan grinned. "Don't worry. I like it."

"I aim to please." Clockwork chuckled. "You know, I've been thinking about taking on an apprentice so I can actually take a vacation. What do you think?"

Dan smirked. "Awesome! Hopefully, I'm on the vacation too. After all, my mere presence is probably capable of frightening any would-be apprentice of out of their skin."

"Maybe. What if Vlad were to be my new apprentice?" Clockwork asked, genuinely curious.

"That would be fine with me," Dan replied. "I don't think he likes me much."

"The Vlad I would bring in as an apprentice is the one that hasn't met you." Clockwork replied. "But, you're probably right."

"So, the future is safe from anything I might do it," stated Dan.

"Pretty much. Having you as a Master of Time may cause more than a few problems. Besides, you have to be approved by the Observants, and they said their piece," Clockwork frowned, actually thinking that Dan would be a good Time Keeper if given the chance.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly approvable, huh?" Dan replied, frowning. "But you like me anyway."

"Of course I like you. If I didn't, do you really think you'd still be free? Or that I would be so consenting, for that matter?" Clockwork smiled, kissing Dan.

"True," Dan replied, smiling.

Clockwork stared blankly at Dan for a moment. "What would you do if I let you leave here to do what you want?"

Dan frowned, thinking. "I'm not sure. Go get high-tech holographic tech from the future to create an another you for me to shag or something?" He paused. "OK, that was just flirting, but... I have no reason to wreck your place."

"Well, I guess that can help me rest easy..." Clockwork replied. "I mean, would you go try to kill Danny or something along the lines of death and destruction? After all, I can only entertain you for so long, before you get bored..."

Dan examined the sheets more than anyone would consider necessary before speaking. "Uh, Danny is me. He'll turn into me, someday. I'm inevitable." He paused. "No, I won't." He sighed in relief, glad not to have displayed anything more than self-preservation.

"Actually, Danny won't turn into you anymore. You still exist outside of time, so you're safe from anything that would have happened to you. That's why the Observants have been so upset with me." Clockwork sighed, a hint of sadness creeping into it. "And yes, you will. Eventually."

"Oh, right," replied Dan. "That. What will I do eventually?" He paused. "Don't you trust me?" Another pause. "With anything other than your naked body?"

"Not really." Clockwork stated bluntly. "You're lucky I trust you with my body." He paused. "I just don't trust that you'll stay. You may say you will, but let's face facts here; your track record for telling the truth isn't exactly all A's..."

Dan frowned. "That's your problem." He kissed Clockwork, wanting him to just forget about his distrust.

Clockwork mirrored Dan's frown. "How is it my problem? If I'm unhappy, I'll be less consenting to you."

Dan winced. "Not what I meant. It's both our problems." He paused. "What makes you so sure that nonconsensual sex is beyond me?"

"I'm not sure. Because I know it's not. Actually, when we first officially met, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a rapist. Albeit one that is also a homicidal maniac." Clockwork frowned at himself. Why was he picking on Dan?

Dan smirked. "Love is blind, perhaps."

"Maybe so. How would you know anyway? Love isn't exactly something you feel anymore." Ah. So, that's why Clockwork was upset. He scolded himself for feeling the way he did about Dan, but he just couldn't help it. That's why he's messing with Dan. Because he knew that the other man could never feel the same way.

Dan rolled his eyes. "That's an expression, and it seemed to sum up what you're saying, so yeah... Maybe, I don't feel love, but perhaps you can change that..." His voice took on a seductive timbre near the end.

Clockwork smiled slightly. "Yeah, and maybe the Box Ghost will actually be a threat."

Dan smirked. "What makes you so sure that the Box Ghost hasn't been a threat? Ever heard of Pandora's Box? Oh, what he could do with it..."

"Still wasn't as big a threat as you." Clockwork pushed Dan away so that he could sit up. "Have your feelings for me changed at all?"

"Of course," Dan replied smoothly. "Thanks for the ego-nourishment." He paused. "I only noticed your sex appeal recently."

"Yeah, like you really needed that," the Time Master replied sarcastically. He sighed. "Is that all you notice about people?"

Dan smiled. "I notice their opinion of me."

"And what's that? Fear, hatred and they also think you're a psychopathic monster. They are not wrong."

Dan frowned. "Yes." He paused. "I suppose your love has expired than." He smirked. "Your body hasn't, though."

Clockwork folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the wall behind him. "Love doesn't expire. Lust does, however."

Dan replied, his voice laced with sarcasm. "I so needed to know that."

"So, if you do not love me, you will eventually get bored and want nothing more to do with me." Clockwork closed his eyes, his usual calm returning.

Dan frowned, sadness washing over him. He kissed Clockwork, softly and tenderly this time, unlike most.

Clockwork blinked in surprise and gave Dan a curious look. He shrugged and kissed back. Why bother fighting it? He wanted Dan. He loved Dan. And maybe his lover would feel the same. Eventually.

Dan smiled, his tongue exploring Clockwork's mouth.

Clockwork unfolded his arms and wrapped them loosely around Dan's neck, his hands finding their way to his lover's hair.

Dan moaned, plunging himself into Clockwork, letting their argument dissipate and wash away.

Clockwork tightened his grip on Dan's hair slightly, trying to make himself let go of the argument. It began to fade, but Clockwork was quite aware of the fact that it was merely going to hide somewhere in his mind, and that the fight may reemerge.

Dan licked at Clockwork's chest, smirking as he noticed the Time Keeper's yielding.

Clockwork was unhappy with himself for always giving in to Dan. But, there are just some things even time can't stop.

Dan moaned, kissing Clockwork in an attempt to get a smile back on his face.

Clockwork kissed Dan's neck, still angry with himself for upsetting Dan. "Sorry..." he murmured softly.

Dan smirked. "You were probably right about a few things." He blushed. "But perhaps wrong about others."

"I'm curious as to what I was right and wrong about, but I have a feeling you wouldn't tell me." Clockwork smiled gently and kissed Dan, admiring how cute the other ghost looked when he blushed.

"Yes, I won't," Dan replied, smirking as he kissed Clockwork.

Clockwork resumed his catlike tendencies and began to purr for his master's attention.

Dan grinned, feeling his nether parts respond. He licked Clockwork, enjoying the taste of his ghostly skin.

Clockwork moaned, letting his fingers fall from Dan's hair to his back. He lightly traced every inch of Dan that was in reach.

Sounds erupted from Dan, showcasing his pleasure. "Clock... work!"

Clockwork grinned. "Yes... Master?" He purred in his lover's ear, panting heavily.

Dan smirked. "You're mine." He paused. "Continue what you're doing."

"Yes, sir..." He murmured in response, continuing his ministrations.

Dan smiled, kissing Clockwork once again.

Clockwork deepened the kiss; progressively murdering that nagging little voice in his head that said this won't last.

Dan deepened it till the limits of anatomy made it so it couldn't be deepened anymore.

Clockwork moaned into the kiss, pressing his body against Dan's.

Dan sighed, his body responding more than he expected, covering his mate with liquid.

Clockwork nuzzled Dan's neck, pleased that he evoked such a reaction from a former enemy.

Dan grinned, enjoying the post-coital nuzzling. Post-coital, because of the unfortunate curse bestowed on mankind known as refractory periods.

Clockwork hugged Dan tightly. "Do me a favor; if I start another argument, please beat me into submission. I hate fighting..."

Dan wore a combination of a smile and a WTF expression. "Sure, Clockwork." He paused. "Hopefully, you won't regret it later!"

"I do regret fighting with you. Besides, having the crap beat out of me might make more inclined to shut up..." Clockwork laughed lightly.

Dan grinned, half-sheepishly. "But, sex will make you wanna continue."

"Of course I'd be vocal in that," Clockwork kissed Dan. "I mean it'll shut me up with the fighting."

Dan smirked. "My Clockwork." He paused. "Maybe I do have feelings for you."

Clockwork wanted to cry out in happiness at Dan's words, but kept the joy to himself. The way Dan had said that made Clockwork half-believe him. "Really?" He settled on a simple one-word response.

"Well, hurting you has started to bother me, it has been only you that I've been thinking about lately, and well, I just feel something for you," Dan replied, blushing.

The Time Master smiled. "At least you've made some progress..." He kissed Dan softly and laid his head on his lover's shoulder.

Dan smiled, recognizing that as a compliment.

"I'm tired..." Clockwork laughed. "You have too much stamina..." He smiled brightly at his lover.

Dan grinned. "You've told me that before."

"I know. Just keeping you updated." The Time Keeper laughed and cuddled up to Dan.

"So, what am I reviewing you?" Dan smiled. "About that: you get ten out of ten."

"So do you." Clockwork's eye began to feel very heavy. "I'm going to take a little nap... Don't cause any chaos, please..." He yawned.

Dan sighed. "No worries, Clockwork. I'm a bit sleepy..." He yawned. "Too."


End file.
